


I'll Protect You

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	I'll Protect You

It had been a long day of rescues and near death experiences at CatCo for the fifth work day in a row. The fall fashions issue had Cat all in a tizzy and she wasn’t holding back at all. Her screaming could be heard for two floors in each direction and Kara avoided the Queen of All Media’s office at all costs. Her jobs had her going all of the time now, someone always needed saving, and there was always some new article that needed to pass The Assistant Who Lived’s keen eyes.

It seemed like once an hour there was another emergency that had Kara bolting for the stairs up to the roof. She had caught busses off of broken bridges, saved old ladies from muggers, and caught Maxwell Lord attempting to break into the DEO. It was almost quite like Cat and Kara had missed one another but for spare moments in the hallways the whole week long. Kara had a new villain every night to face and Cat was chasing after Carter and his loser father. The pair didn’t get to spend even a single hour together.

Tonight though...tonight they were both awake and going to bed together for the first time in what felt like centuries. Cat and Kara were exhausted and didn’t even really have the energy for words. They ate, showered, and dressed for bed, before falling in. Kara curled around Cat’s entire body and held her incredibly close. She squeezed her close against Kara’s body and murmured quietly how pleased she was to be next to this wonderful woman. 

“I’ve seen you on the news with all of your rescues. You’ve looked good. “That Protector of the Small.” Cat murmurs back to her.

“You’ve been reading Tamora Pierce again haven’t you?” Kara laughs.

“I don’t know who you handle all of those terrifying things. I doubt that I would ever be able to deal with the things that you do…” Cat says quietly.

“You won’t have to… I’ll always be there to protect you.” Kara answers.

“What are you protecting me from?” Cat asks.

“Whatever comes our way. Anything. Always. I don’t know…” Kara answers and pulls her closer before falling asleep.


End file.
